


Make Me Feel A Way

by Vamprnce



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crushes, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamprnce/pseuds/Vamprnce
Summary: Prompt: When Chris first realized he liked Johnny as more than a friendaka my Boss is dreaming and thinking about his best friend in a different type a way that opens a lot of new feelings about him.





	Make Me Feel A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Asked for prompts on Tumblr bc I needed something to write and I couldn't think of something :') then anon suggested this! All in sr2 Chris has messy feelings abt Johnny that he can't work out by himself. Also lowkey ties to "Kiss and Fuck Up"? I didn't particularly plan these to be together at first lol.

All the feelings fell on him like a pile of bricks crashed on top of him. It was heavy and it was sudden. How could've he been so blindsided?

It came out of nowhere, really. But it was strange, it crept up behind him and made it's mark. Feelings. Why are they a thing and why are they so complicated?

After a whole mess of shit coming out of the coma, escaping prison, saving Johnny's ass and a thousand other things that felt like it was trying to drag him down, things eventually began to smooth out. Not fully. But enough where things felt stable and he can breath easy for awhile. Then a lot of things happened fast over the course of a few months, things that he wished he was able to breath easy again. Things that just made him even more fucked, cold and bitter.

But at the same time, something strange happened. Something that didn't make sense but fit right in how he felt about his life at the moment. Something he hasn't felt it in a long time.

Love.

He's loved people in the past, more or less, mostly had flings or just wanted to get laid. But this, this was something entirely new. It came as a wave, a small ripple at first but in a blink of an eye it came crashing down on to the shore. It was overwhelming and he didn't quite know what to do about it. What _cou_ _ld_ he do about it? He was fucked and he knew it.

" _Fuck."_ is all Boss whispers to himself, staring up at the white ceiling. He was drenched it cold sweat. Nights weren't kind to him nowadays and he mostly couldn't go one night without a shitty nightmare. Last night seemed different, it wasn't his usually nightmares but it did compare. Boss was in the bedroom of the Purgatory, it's his usually hideout spot. When he didn't want to sleep at the other cribs and be around people he shuts himself away at the Purgatory. People seem to know to keep away and not bother him if he's there. Even if he doesn't say it, he most likely doesn't have to.

When waking up his mood wasn't so pretty. It's those moods where he'll snap bones like twigs if anyone dares talking to him, let a lone breathes near him. It wasn't a good day to be a Saint. He had a perfect reason not to be in a good mood, well he thought so. It was that dirty dream that nagged on his brain, it was on repeat. Over and over.

What right did his mind have to dream up about his _best_ _fr_ _iend_. It was a stupid dream, it was the Boss and Johnny. He vaguely remembers all the details but one thing stuck out which was him kissing and touching Johnny. The thought of it made his heart ache in his chest. He didn't even want to think about it, even when he tried to ignore it all these feelings rushed in instead. 

It freaked him out and he didn't know what to do with himself. Why did he dream about him? Why was he having these romantic feelings? It made his chest feel heavy and it was hard to swallow. He didn't like Johnny that way, did he? It's not like it was impossible, for him anyways, everyone knew he's bisexual. He didn't care and it wasn't so much a secret in the first place. It never affected his reputation to the gang or anyone.

But these feelings for Johnny were new. He never thought of him that way before, not that he can remember at least. He didn't understand the sudden emotions for the man. Boss was lost in his thoughts walking aimlessly around the now under construction hideout. He thought hard about it now, it was itching inside of his brain.

He thought about everything, his smile and his laugh, just how amazing it sounded and looked and how it made him feel warm. How he felt this familiar coziness with him, it felt right and natural to just be around him. He then thought all the times they were really close and actually talked about things they never done before or say to anybody else out loud. It was a closeness he appreciated deeply, he would never trade that for the world. He smiled to himself thinking till his brain did a 180° and the thought of him kissing his lips almost made him crash into some group members talking amongst themselves in the lobby.

He awkwardly recovered and tried to excuse himself from the others. He's thankful he had a hoodie on so he can hide his embarrassment on his face from all these emotions and the near accident. Putting the hoodie up he beelined towards the makeshift office up the stairs. All these thoughts weren't doing any good. It's not like he's going to walk up and say "hey Johnny, I just started having emotional romantic feelings for you, let's go fucking date!". He plopped down heavy in one of the chairs in the room, he's glad no one's really up here at this time. All he wants is to just sit and be left alone in his suffering.

Another thought came to him, he hasn't seen Johnny at all yet. He's a bit nervous to actually see him, what if he did something stupid in front of him because of these thoughts? He couldn't tell him, it's not right or the time to. He had his fists curled in balls on his knees and he frowned at the floor. This was stupid and pathetic. He laughed to himself, there was no reason to fuss all over this. Besides he's the leader of the Saints, he had to no time to worry over this grade school crush.

He stood up from the chair and decided to go do something more productive instead, sitting around when there's more important things to do wasn't his thing. He pushed all the nagging feelings in the back of his mind but he still felt chest tighten and his palms sweaty.

He was truly fucked. He was in love with his best friend.


End file.
